


Ego Headcanon List

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: My Storyline [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Disabilities, Favorites, Gen, Hobbies, Insecurity, Mentions of self-harm, Nicknames, Scars, Sexuality and Gender, fears, headcanons, heights, will add as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 16,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: New book just filled with headcanons for my storyline. I have a lot already written but y'all can still request some.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Dr. Iplier/The Host, Ed Edgar/Captain Magnum, Eric Derekson/King of FNAF, Googleiplier/Bim Trimmer, King of the Squirrels/Bingiplier, Silver Shepherd/Roxanne
Series: My Storyline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567675
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76





	1. Ages

**Dark:** 133.

**Wilford:** 136.

**King:** 26.

**Host:** 32.

**Dr. Iplier:** 39.

**Silver:** 33.

**Google:** 5.

**Bim:** 28.

**Edgar:** 46.

**Mike:** 28.

**Yan:** 16.

**Jims:** 24.

**Bing:** 2.

**Eric:** 21.

**Randal:** 29.

**Illinois:** 31.

**Yancy:** 30.

**Magnum:** 45.


	2. Nicknames

**Dark:** Mr. Darkiplier and Dark Lord (sarcastically by the others).

**Wilford:** Wil and Wilfy (Bim and Bing).

**King:** My King (mostly Bing and Dark).

**Host:** Hosty.

**Dr. Iplier:** Doc and Mr. Doctor (mostly Silver and Bing).

**Silver:** Silv and Shep.

**Google:** Googs, Googly Bear (mostly Wilford and Bing), and Blue.

**Bim:** Bimmy and Bimmy Boy (Wilford).

**Edgar:** Eddie and Edgar.

**Mike:** Mikey and Michel (Dark likes to make him squirm with that).

**Yan:** Yanny and Yanny Banny Lanny (Wilford).

**Jims:** CJ and RJ are technically nicknames.

**Bing:** Bing Bong, Bingy, and Bada Bing (Yancy).

**Eric:** Er-Bear (Randal, Mike, and Edgar).

**Randal:** Randy (Bing and Eric).

**Illinois:** Illi and Noisy (started by Yancy and it spread fast).

**Yancy:** Yance.

**Magnum:** Maggie, Cap, and Captain.


	3. Sexuality and Gender

**Dark:** Bi and Nonbinary (they/them pronouns).

**Wilford:** Pan and Cis.

**King:** Bi and Cis.

**Host:** Pan and Cis.

**Dr. Iplier:** Gay and Cis.

**Silver:** Straight and Cis.

**Google:** Demisexual/romantic and Cis.

**Bim:** Bi and Trans Male.

**Edgar:** Bi and Cis.

**Mike:** Gay and Trans Male.

**Yan:** Asexual Biromantic and Trans Female.

**Jims:** Asexual Aromantic and Agender (he/him pronouns).

**Bing:** Demisexual/romantic and Cis.

**Eric:** Questioning and Cis.

**Randal:** Lesbian and Genderfluid (any pronouns, but mostly he/they).

**Illinois:** Pansexual Aromantic and Cis.

**Yancy:** Questioning and Cis.

**Magnum:** Asexual Panromanic and Cis.


	4. Height

**Dark:** 5’8”

**Wilford:** 6’1”

**King:** 5’7”

**Host:** 6’4”

**Dr. Iplier:** 5’11”

**Silver:** 5’10”

**Google:** 5’10”

**Bim:** 5’5”

**Edgar:** 6’0”

**Mike:** 5’6”

**Yan:** 5’6”

**Jims:** 5’8”

**Bing:** 5’10”

**Eric:** 6’6”

**Randal:** 5’9”

**Illinois:** 6’2”

**Yancy:** 6’0”

**Magnum:** 7’0”


	5. Build

**Dark:** Thin and slightly curved with lean muscle.

**Wilford:** Fat and pretty muscular. 

**King:** Thin with lean muscle.

**Host:** Average with a surprising amount of muscle.

**Dr. Iplier:** A little chubby and not very muscular. Good arms though.

**Silver:** Thin and scrawny, but don’t let that fool you, he still got super powers.

**Google:** Kinda stocky and has artificial muscles. 

**Bim:** Fat with like no muscle.

**Edgar:** Stocky and average muscles. He’s a little chubby around his stomach. 

**Mike:** Average in body, he looks the most like Mark.

**Yan:** Thin and slightly curved, very similar to Dark.

**Jims:** Average and scrawny.

**Bing:** Average with like thicker arms for hugging.

**Eric:** Thin and scrawny.

**Randal:** Average and muscular as fuck. Like really beefed.

**Illinois:** Average and pretty good muscles. Think movie star muscles.

**Yancy:** Stocky and muscular. Not as much as Randal or Magnum, but good.

**Magnum:** Stocky and muscular as fuck. He’s beefier than Randal.


	6. Facial Features

**Dark:** Sharp and thin face shape. They have heavy eye bags that they try covering with makeup.

**Wilford:** Square and soft face shape. Round cheeks and nose. Also heavy eyebags covered in makeup. Soft wrinkles like crows feet and smile lines.

**King:** Long face shape, but also very soft and round. He’s got a lot of freckles across his nose and a gap in between his fangs. He’s got eyebags, but they’re a lot better now.

**Host:** Square and sharp face shape. He’s got a crooked nose from fights as the Author, heavy eyebags, and dimples. He’s also got badly shaven stubble. 

**Dr. Iplier:** Average face shape. Kinda hooked nose, heavy eyebags and a kinda thick beard.

**Silver:** Long face shape with thin features. Heavy eyebags from his night patrols, but nothing much. He does have a few beauty marks tho.

**Google:** Square face shape. Nothing distinctive considering he’s a robot.

**Bim:** Round face shape, very cute and chubby. A lot of cute beauty marks all over him. 

**Edgar:** Square face shape. Some beauty marks and wrinkles. Crows feet, smile and forehead lines. Very dad looking. 

**Mike:** Average face shape. He’s got heavy eyebags and stubble. Nothing very distinctive.

**Yan:** Round baby face shape. Nothing much, but acne that she tries to cover with makeup. Very cute baby girl. 

**Jims:** Round but also long face shape. Only a couple beauty marks. They look a lot like Bim, but like a distant cousin kinda look.

**Bing:** Average face shape. Also nothing distinctive considering him being a robot. 

**Eric:** Long face shape. A little thin in the cheeks too. Heavy eyebags and a stubble chin.

**Randal:** Average face shape. Absolutely  _ covered _ in freckles. They got a light beard that they shave sometimes, but not much.

**Illinois:** Average face shape. Straight nose, a few beauty marks, and light stubble.

**Yancy:** Average face shape. Crooked and kind of hooked nose, heavy eyebags, and something close to sideburns.

**Magnum:** Square and soft face shape. Kinda hooked nose, soft wrinkles, and a thick beard. 


	7. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-harm is referenced here so be careful

**Dark:** One harsh ugly bullet wound under right collarbone and a ugly white scar at the base of his neck down their spine.

**Wilford:** Bullet scar on right thigh, many stab wounds and stretch marks all over.

**King:** Cut on the right side of lip, bullet scars on left side of neck and right calf, many thin white scars all over from tree scratches, dog bite and claw marks on left side, roadburn on right arm.

**Host:** Deep scars around eyes, ugly bullet scar on right side of chest and back, many thin white scars on arms from self-harm.

**Dr. Iplier:** Scar on left arm that he has no idea where it came from, stretch marks on thighs, scattered puncture wounds on back from glass.

**Silver:** Deep scars on his nose, scars scattered all over, large stab wound on his left side, stitched scars on stomach and right shoulder blade. All from fighting villains.

**Google:** None.

**Bim:** Stretch marks around stomach and thighs, but not any scars.

**Edgar:** Stretch marks around stomach from weight loss, white scar across right forearm from an accident from when he was a kid.

**Mike:** Thin white scars all over from many small accidents, stitches on the left side of his head, burn marks spread out along his chest.

**Yan:** Little acne scars on her cheeks and forehead.

**Jims:** Thin white scars all over both of them from many adventures.

**Bing:** None.

**Eric:** Thin white scars all over the insides of his arms and thighs from self-harm and surgical scars starting at his ankles.

**Randal:** One huge, stitched scar on their right arm from a construction accident, many little scars and a few bigger ones from his job.

**Illinois:** Scar across his nose, scattered scars across him from his adventures, and a huge stretched scar above his heart.

**Yancy:** Small white scars on his face, stab wounds from prison on his stomach, right side, and left shoulder, stitched up scar on his left leg from breaking it.

**Magnum:** Big scar on his right eye, many slashes and stab wounds across his body, and huge scars were the stumps begin.


	8. Physical Disabilities

**Dark:** Chronic pain.

**Wilford:** Speech impediment.

**King:** Limp and speech impediment.

**Host:** Blind and hemophilia.

**Dr. Iplier:** None.

**Silver:** None.

**Google:** Glitches.

**Bim:** None.

**Edgar:** None.

**Mike:** Constant shaking.

**Yan:** None.

**Jims:** None.

**Bing:** None.

**Eric:** Amputee.

**Randal:** None.

**Illinois:** None.

**Yancy:** None.

**Magnum:** Amputee.


	9. Mental Disabilities

**Dark:** Depression, seasonal depression, and mild PTSD.

**Wilford:** Severe depression, hallucinations, delusions, PTSD, and ADHD.

**King:** Social anxiety.

**Host:** Severe depression.

**Dr. Iplier:** Depression, schizophrenia, and PTSD.

**Silver:** Colorblind (red/green).

**Google:** None.

**Bim:** Anxiety.

**Edgar:** None.

**Mike:** Severe anxiety, hallucinations, and PTSD.

**Yan:** Anxiety.

**Jims:** ADHD.

**Bing:** None.

**Eric:** Severe depression, severe anxiety, PTSD and mild OCD.

**Randal:** Mild PTSD.

**Illinois:** Insomnia.

**Yancy:** Bipolar depression and PTSD.

**Magnum:** None.


	10. Insecurities

**Dark:** That Wilford doesn’t really love them, just of who they used to be. 

**Wilford:** He’s pretty solid. His mind is a constant state of popping memory bubbles, so he never really thinks much about insecurities.

**King:** Everything about himself. You wouldn’t think it, but King thinks he’s stupid, unattractive, and worthless.

**Host:** Extremely insecure about his self-harm scars, eyes or arms doesn’t matter which one. He thinks they’re shameful and show weakness.

**Dr. Iplier:** His condition. He was raised to hide his hallucinations and delusions. 

**Silver:** His body. Not to the extent of King, but he does wish he looked more intimidating and not like a teenager in a shitty costume.

**Google:** His glitching and stuttering. Despite the fact that his update more or less fixed the problem, whenever it does happen, it pains him to continue on like nothing happened.

**Bim:** Now his confidence had built tremendously since his beginning, but he’s still very insecure about his looks. He rather be fat then starving himself though. 

**Edgar:** He’s not very insecure. He’s a pretty put together dude.

**Mike:** He has more things to worry about than insecurities. His dysphoria did bother him, but he doesn’t really care anymore.

**Yan:** _ Very  _ insecure about her body. She has gender dysphoria after all.

**Jims:** Not at all insecure. Kinda like Mike, but less in a “I’m trying not to die” way and more of a “I rather videotape and narrate the life of a frozen burrito” way.

**Bing:** Pretty solid, but does feel a bit insecure about not being as professional as Google, even if he knows that he was built for a completely different purpose.

**Eric:** His abilities. His father nailed it in his head that he was worthless at everything that it just became apart of his thoughts. That and his prosthetics.

**Randal:** Not as intensely as Eric, but he also feels insecure about his work sometimes because of Derek.

**Illinois:** Not much honestly. He’s a little self conscious about his scars, but more of the fact that he’s embarrassed that he got them from adventures.

**Yancy:** A lot of things. Mostly his accent and abilities, but if you so much as point out something in a less than positive tone, he feels awful.

**Magnum:** He has more things to worry about, like Mike and the Jims. Why be insecure when you can search for gold!


	11. Fidget Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll post more tomorrow but this is it for today :)

**Dark:** Rubbing things with their thumb and moving hair out of their eyes.

**Wilford:** Moving and rubbing his jaw. He also twirls his mustache or his hair.

**King:** Playing with his fingers, playing with his cape, playing with his cheeks, and little jazz hands.

**Host:** Picking at his face, tugging at his sleeves, and at his bandages.

**Dr. Iplier:** Bouncing his leg and brushing his hand through his hair.

**Silver:** Playing with his gloves and his cape.

**Google:** Adjusting in his seat, rearranging things, and fixing his glasses.

**Bim:** Playing with and cleaning his nails.

**Edgar:** Picking at a loose string on his clothes, playing with his shirt buttons, and adjusting his hat and sunglasses.

**Mike:** Twirling or pulling at his hair and tapping his foot.

**Yan:** Playing with her skirt, playing with her fingers, and adjusting in her seat.

**Jims:** Playing with their mic/camera, adjusting in their seat, and drumming their fingers on either their thigh or the table.

**Bing:** Playing with his sunglasses, tugging at loose strings, and tugging at the hem of his shirt.

**Eric:** Playing with his hands or the yellow cloth and tugging at the hem of his shirt.

**Randal:** Twirling his hair, bouncing his leg, and stacking things.

**Illinois:** Picking at his clothes and bouncing his leg.

**Yancy:** Rubbing his neck, shifting in his seat, and tapping his foot.

**Magnum:** Twirling or petting his beard and picking at his clothes.


	12. How They Show Affection

**Dark:** Patience. If they’re patient with someone, letting the person run them around and kiss and hug them, then they  _ really _ like them. 

**Wilford:** If he doesn’t feel the need to be so happy and energetic, he likes them. He is normally all excitable, but if he has the ability to be calm and caring, it speaks volumes of how he feels about the person.

**King:** Giving things. The first few weeks of staying at the manor, he gave Wilford and Dark tons of small things he can find to try and show that he likes them a lot. 

**Host:** Letting them read his books or see his sockets. Both of those things are extremely personal to him and only a few people have seen/read them by his own free will.

**Dr. Iplier:** It’s extremely hard figuring out how he gives affection. He doesn’t treat anyone in the manor differently besides Host, and that’s only because he’s dating him. So I guess you can say he loves everyone in the manor and shows it by treating them all equally.

**Silver:** Letting them see him without his mask. Literally only Ibis, Roxanne, and Dr. Iplier have seen him without his mask on (Dr. Iplier only saw because he was sick and it took a lot to get to that point).

**Google:** Similar to King, he gives gifts. He even sends the person things, videos, or photos that remind him of them. 

**Bim:** Being open. Bim really likes you if he isn’t trying to put on his confident mask and not trying to be so funny and lovable. 

**Edgar:** Hugging. He’s not really a hugging kinda guy, but if he hugs someone, it really means something. He’s only hugged Eric and Randal.

**Mike:** Not being a grump. Grump is just his natural setting, but he’s not around others much to show it. Only Eric, Bim, and Randal have seen him not so grumpy.

**Yan:** Physical affection. She is all about hugging and kisses if she liked someone. Not even romantically, if she loves you like a friend she’s still going to hug and kiss you all the time.

**Jims:** Similar to Doc, but a little different. They trust too easily so most don’t know exactly what the other side of them is. You could say they are scaredy cats otherwise, but again, that’s not much.

**Bing:** Same as Bim. He’s a pretty open guy, but like being vulnerable is hard for him to do because he’s supposed to be a support system, not the other way around.

**Eric:** Also being open. He’s always so scared that it’s hard to be comfortable with people. Really the only people he’s  _ really _ open with are Randal, Ed, and Mike.

**Randal:** Giving weird facts. It’s really weird, but when they like someone he sends or tell weird facts about random shit. Eric knows a lot of useless shit because of him.

**Illinois:** Again with the being open thing. He hates being vulnerable more than anything in the world, so if he’s being open about anything, even if it’s just a one sentence little thing, he likes them a lot.

**Yancy:** Being alone with someone. He hates being alone with only one person so if he doesn’t get up and go find more people or goes to find somewhere to be alone, he really likes them.

**Magnum:** Hugging and picking the person up. He’s a very affectionate person, so he shows it physically and it always comes out as hugs.


	13. How They Want to be Seen

**Dark:** A leader and a threat. They want to be respected and feared all at once.

**Wilford:** A fun dude that you can trust with everything, someone you can let your guard down to in an interview.

**King:** An adult. He wants people to see that he takes his job as a king seriously.

**Host:** A mysterious, creepy omen. He’s mostly successful, until they get to know him.

**Dr. Iplier:** Someone you can trust. He’s a doctor after all, so he wants you to feel safe around him.

**Silver:** Also someone you can trust, except he’s a superhero.

**Google:** He’s very conflicted on how he wants to be seen. On one hand, he wants to be feared, someone you can’t just order around. On the other hand, he wants to be seen as a good assistant. 

**Bim:** The most lovable man you’ve ever met. He wants so bad to be funny and lovable that it physically hurts him.

**Edgar:** A dad. Despite the fact that he put his own son up for adoption, he wants to be seen as everyone’s father, someone they can go to for fatherly things.

**Mike:** Someone not to be messed with. It never works.

**Yan:** A girl. That’s literally all she wants, to be seen as a cute girl.

**Jims:** Reporters. Not even like, respectable ones. They just want you to look at them and think “those are reporters.”

**Bing:** Same as Wilford with a few differences. He wants to be seen as a companion, a friend you can trust and have fun with. 

**Eric:** Trying his best. He just wants people to realize he’s not actively trying to fuck everything up, that he’s  _ trying _ .

**Randal:** Same with Bing. He wants to be a friend first and coworker second. 

**Illinois:** A serious adventurer. Thankfully, he is seen as one, so he doesn’t need to work that hard.

**Yancy:** Respected. He wants to be seen as the criminal threat he is, even if he really hates it when they do. 

**Magnum:** A leader. With how big and threatening he looks, it’s not that hard to accomplish.


	14. How They Are Seen by Each Other

**Dark:** A total grump. At first, yeah they seem like the scary leader type that they want to be seen as, but that is replaced with a tired mom kinda vibe.

**Wilford:** An unstable mess of a friend. They all love him dearly, but he still is a threat to everyone’s safety.

**King:** The kid brother. He’s not the youngest ego, far from it actually considering he was the third one, but he is kinda mentally so yeah.

**Host:** A dork. Sure he’s still terrifying and creepy, but he’s also very curious and a total book nerd so it’s hard to think of him as scary.

**Dr. Iplier:** A dad. He’s kinda become everyone’s shoulder to cry on, sense he’s usually the one to find out if something’s wrong with them.

**Silver:** Similar to King. Not a kid brother, but definitely a brother figure. 

**Google:** A shy, kinda naive guy. He’s seen as scary yeah, but once you know him, he’s actually pretty shy and weird. 

**Bim:** Lovable dude. You have to be with him for a bit before his lovable personality kicks in.

**Edgar:** Also a dad like Doc, but like the fun loving dad. He’s also a shoulder to cry on, but he also helps you cheer up with his childishness.

**Mike:** Also a total grump. The others don’t know him very well because he has a different schedule than the others, but he’s a grumpy boy.

**Yan:** A little sister. How can you not see her as a little sister?? She’s adorable and baby.

**Jims:** Same as Silver. They’re the little brothers of all the egos and they love it.

**Bing:** An annoying, but lovable, little brother. Not exactly what he was created for, but Bing doesn’t mind.

**Eric:** Literally everyone’s kid. Everyone has adopted him as their child, even Yan, who is fucking 16.

**Randal:** Weird, but a friend. Exactly what he’s going for.

**Illinois:** A flirt. He totally is, but also they see him as a dumbass, which he also is.

**Yancy:** A protective older brother. He’s kinda an oddball around the egos, but he’s still a nice brotherly type.

**Magnum:** Big dad figure. He’s pretty much become a dad to every ego, even the older ones.


	15. How They Are Seen by Outsiders

**Dark:** Absolutely terrifying. They think their the most hellish thing on earth with all the glitching and shit it’s horrifying. 

**Wilford:** A fucking crazy person that will probably stab you if you don’t give him what he wants. 

**King:** A weird kid. Like just a nervous little kid that would name rocks and trees because he’s weird. 

**Host:** Also the most terrifying thing ever. He gets what he wants in wanting to be seen as a bad omen. 

**Dr. Iplier:** An asshole. He’s still seen as someone you can trust because he’s a doctor, but he’s so cut and dry when delivering bad news that you just have to think asshole. 

**Silver:** A dumb kid wanting to be a hero. He is a hero, but he’s also incredibly stupid so everyone can’t help but fondly think of him as a dumbass. 

**Google:** Terrifying robot to some people, and a broken machine to others. It depends on how long he’s been around them. 

**Bim:** A desperate try hard. That or he’s a little too much. Either way, they don’t particularly like or dislike him.

**Edgar:** At first, terrible person. They all think he actually sells babies and honestly that’s disgusting, but then they more weirded out or confused. 

**Mike:** Nervous wreck that’s seconds away from a break down. They’re right, but not really what he was going for.

**Yan:** Most, thankfully, do see her as a girl. Mostly they see her as a nervous kid with a weirdly deep voice.

**Jims:** A bunch of weirdos. They’re also right about that.

**Bing:** An annoying try hard like Bim. Different from Bim though, is that they mostly don’t like him.

**Eric:** Same with Mike, a nervous wreck on the edge of a breakdown. They’re also right, but also they see him as a poor kid that deserved better.

**Randal:** A buddy. He’s really the only one that gets seen the way he wants to be seen.

**Illinois:** A cocky asshole, but still a serious adventurer. A bit of a dumbass, but still he gets a little of what he wants.

**Yancy:** A shy dude with a bit of a snappy personality. He’s not seen as a criminal to strangers because he doesn’t just straight up tell them, but yeah.

**Magnum:** A fearsome pirate. He’s absolutely huge, so it’s hard not to be terrified of him. 


	16. Reaction to Praise

**Dark:** Indifference. Well, it looks like indifference, and they act like their indifferent, but they actually really like it.

**Wilford:** Like a kid on Christmas. He’s all bright eyed and in awe when praised and he will definitely bring the person into a bone crushing hug.

**King:** Shock. He doesn’t get praised a lot, so he’s a little surprised. He will turn bright red and try to hide in his cape.

**Host:** Ego boost. He’s pretty used to being praised because of his best selling books and the people listening to his podcasts. He’s got a light blush and a cocky smile on his face.

**Dr. Iplier:** Oblivious at first. He’s thick as fuck and it takes him forever to realize that shit. Once he does get it though, he’s a flustered mess of a man. 

**Silver:** Absolutely soaks it in. He’s a superhero, so he’s very used to saving someone and being flooded with praise. He’s a little cocky about it too.

**Google:** Similar to Dark, except a little more desperate for it. He’s a broken machine, so any praise is seen very highly for him and he craves to be reassured that he’s doing good.

**Bim:** Similar to Google, but not really. He’s desperate for praise, but he also acts like he already knows all that and more. People tend to think he’s pretty egotistical because of that.

**Edgar:** Is actually egotistical. He absolutely thinks he’s the best and thinks all praise is true about him.

**Mike:** Similar to King. He doesn’t show how shocked or flustered he is, but as soon as that person leaves, he’s clutching his chest and swooning.

**Yan:** She’s already in love with you. It could have just been an off handed compliment, but she will practically faint from how much blood rushes to her face.

**Jims:** Same with Host except they don’t have hundreds of fans that praise them. They don’t get upset about it though. They soak in any praise they get and brags about it to Wilford and Bim.

**Bing:** Similar to Google, but not as extreme. He’s not faulty or broken, so he doesn’t rely on praise the same way, but he still thinks his fate depends on if people are enjoying him or not.

**Eric:** Absolute shock like King and Mike, but he doesn’t hide it. He tries to convince you otherwise, that he’s not that great, but he’s blushing and shaky as he does because he’s just so shocked.

**Randal:** Nicely. He’s the only one that can handle praise normally. He’ll also throw something nice back at them.

**Illinois:** Similar to Host and Jims. He’s a handsome badass, he’s used to it and let’s it get to his head. Unless it’s Maggie, then he blushes and gives out a shaky thanks.

**Yancy:** Confused. He’s not shocked or anything, he’s just confused on why they think what he did was good. He’ll play it off, but he’ll still be confused on the inside.

**Magnum:** Absolutely beaming like Wilford. He also takes praise very well like Randal and will bring them into a bone crushing hug and smother them with praise too.


	17. Reaction to Criticism

**Dark:** Truly indifferent. Unlike praise, they don’t give a fuck that a person doesn’t like what they do. They might get defensive or angry if they talk about their family, but never about themself.

**Wilford:** Angry. Not extremely so, but he does not like criticism. He might just kill them if they criticise him. He gets over it quickly though.

**King:** Quiet. He doesn’t take criticism all that well. If it’s something that he does, he immediately feels self-conscious and stops doing it. 

**Host:** Also really quiet. He’s secure in himself, so it doesn’t bother him, but he lets them vent a bit about him to make them feel better. If they’re actively trying to make him upset, he just gets a little pissed off and leaves.

**Dr. Iplier:** Indifferent like Dark. He’s had too many people get pissed off at him and yell at him to really care how they feel.

**Silver:** Not very well. When it’s from a villain or someone that he doesn’t respect, he doesn’t give two shits, but when it’s from someone that he likes, he turns into a sobbing mess.

**Google:** Terribly. He thinks criticism is the worst thing he can probably get. He’ll get pissed off at them and might get violent, but he’d still change himself so he doesn’t get criticism like that again.

**Bim:** Also very terribly. Instead of getting angry like Google does, he just gets really upset and sad. He tries to change himself to be liked too.

**Edgar:** Annoyed. He’s misinterpreted a lot so he just gets frustrated when someone doesn’t understand him and just assumes the worst. That and giving him advice about how to run his business.

**Mike:** Bored is the best description for it. He’s indifferent, but also kind of just waiting for the person to stop and just say “‘Kay” before continuing whatever he was doing.

**Yan:** Very similar to King. She hates criticism, but she takes it to heart and tries to change it the best she can.

**Jims:** Same with Mike. They don’t give a shit what they have to say about them. They might even do that thing more if people complain about it.

**Bing:** Similar to Bim, but not as extreme. He still relies on criticism and praise because he’s an android and changes according to his programming. If its personality wise though, he is unapologetically himself.

**Eric:** Terribly. He almost breaks down in tears if someone says something bad about him, even if they were as soft about it as possible.

**Randal:** Same as Host. He’s worked with Derek so long that he’s learned just to let people complain and don’t take it to heart. He does get pissed off though if the criticism is about Eric.

**Illinois:** Same as Host and Randal. Only difference is that he doesn’t get angry if they’re trying to piss him off. He just watches them yell without a care.

**Yancy:** Similar to Google. He gets really violent and upset if given criticism, but he refuses to change himself. He’s also sensitive to the smallest things that they comment about.

**Magnum:** Same as Mike. He might be playing with his beard or his clothes if anyone tried to criticism him. Maybe even yawn half way through to make sure the person knows he doesn’t care.


	18. Greatest Fear

**Dark:** Losing people. They’re surprisingly terrified of the thought. They hate thunder and lightning, but it wouldn’t really be considered a fear to them.

**Wilford:** Thunder and lightning. That terrifies him and he has to stay near Dark to feel better.

**King:** Dogs. After being attacked by a hunting dog, he’s absolutely terrified of them.

**Host:** _ Us.  _ He’s is plagued with the thought that nothing is in his control and he has no free will at all. It paralyzes him in fear sometimes.

**Dr. Iplier:** He  _ was _ terrified of gunshots because of his time at war, but he has gotten used to them thanks to Wilford. He’s more scared of getting kicked out and abandoned again now.

**Silver:** Not being able to save his city. Cliché I know, but Silver has a heart of gold and cares way too much about people. He’s also a huge germaphobe.

**Google:** Being useless. It took him an entire year to stop doing random chores around the manor for approval and yet he still cooks and cleans.

**Bim:** Not being liked. He  _ has  _ to be liked by everyone. That and starving. Absolutely terrified of starving, to the point where he refuses to be hungry.

**Edgar:** Bugs. He’s scared shittless if a bug comes anywhere near him and ends up running away screaming.

**Mike:** Robots. Not a very good thing when you’re apart of a family with  _ two  _ robots. That and the dark. Again, not a very good thing considering he’s a  _ night guard.  _

**Yan:** She’s constantly scared for her safety. Around the house is fine, but when she’s at school or in public, she’s constantly worrying that she’ll get attacked.

**Jims:** Separation. Surprising huh? No but really, they  _ can not  _ be separated for too long.

**Bing:** Similar to Google, he’s scared of being useless. He’s already pretty useless. Besides being a good shoulder to cry on, he doesn’t contribute much.

**Eric:** He’s terrified of everything, but mostly he’s scared that his new family will die like his old one. He’s also scared of buses.

**Randal:** Derek. He’s absolutely terrified of Derek coming back and hurting Eric or him or anyone really. He’s extremely good at hiding it though.

**Illinois:** Being buried alive. It’s happened to him before and it was the most panicked he’s ever been in his life. If the cave he’s in starts to crumble, he  _ bolts _ out of there.

**Yancy:** Small spaces. He can not handle small spaces at all and if he gets stuck in a small space, he freaks the fuck out.

**Magnum:** Sharks. A couple of crazy ones ripped his legs to pieces and now he refuses to believe that they are good creatures.


	19. Greatest Regret

**Dark:** Letting Mark get away time and time again. All that he’s gotten away with and Dark hasn’t gotten farther than a punch in the face. 

**Wilford:** Cheating on Dark and hurting them. He vowed never to make Dark cry like that again. 

**King:** Getting attached to the Author. He hated every minute he was with Author, but missed him when he would leave. 

**Host:** Being so cruel as the Author. Despite knowing that that was his story and the others have done terrible things too, he regrets treating everyone the way he did.

**Dr. Iplier:** Getting hooked on alcohol. Worst decision he’s ever made in his life.

**Silver:** Not being able to save Ibis. Sometimes he’s up at night wondering how he could’ve stopped him from getting shot.

**Google:** Doesn’t really have any. Short life and all that.

**Bim:** Eating human meat in the first place. 

**Edgar:** Putting his son up for adoption. He gave up on being a father too early, but his son is an adult now and hates him so he can’t do anything about it.

**Mike:** Taking that stupid job at Freddy’s in the first place. God, that was the worst idea he’s ever had.

**Yan:** Tell her mom that she’s trans. Yeah, it did cause her to leave and met her father, but she could have just left and not come back.

**Jims:** Taking the spying job. CJ almost got killed after all.

**Bing:** Same with Google.

**Eric:** Not being on that bus with his brothers. Sure, he wasn’t invited, but at least he wouldn’t be alone with his father if he went with.

**Randal:** Not protecting Eric as much as he could. He just wanted him to be okay, but there were times he couldn’t do anything.

**Illinois:** Taking people on adventures. It’s helpful to have other people, but the amount that got killed or lost haunts him.

**Yancy:** Killing his parents. They were jerks, but he only had one more year in their house before he could leave, he didn’t need to kill them.

**Magnum:** Fighting sharks. Extremely stupid idea that cost him his legs.


	20. What Would They Change About Themselves

**Dark:** If they could ever fix their broken bones, they would do it in a heartbeat. Having their own body would be nice, but really if they weren’t in constant pain, he wouldn’t care about not having the right body.

**Wilford:** He’s pretty secure about himself, but he wouldn’t  _ mind  _ having a stable mindset and remember just a little about his past without something triggering it.

**King:** A lot. He would change himself so he didn’t have so much gross scars and he wasn’t always dirty no matter how much he tried to stay clean. He would make it so he was smarter and didn’t need to rely on someone.

**Host:** His scars and eyes. He wishes he had never done that and just… all his scars. He would get rid of them all if he really could.

**Dr. Iplier:** His schizophrenia. He would  _ love  _ to be a normal person and not have hallucinations and delusions.

**Silver:** His built. He really does hate being so skinny looking. It ruins his rep when fighting a new villain and not being taken seriously because of his size.

**Google:** His glitching. He’s tried fixing it himself, but he would need to be dismantled and rebuilt to fix his systems. No matter how many updates he gets, whatever happened to him is never fixed.

**Bim:** Being a cannibal. He hates that he needs it. He’s tried starving himself before, but could barely last a few months on eating everything in the fridge.

**Edgar:** He’s pretty secure too, but he would love it if people didn’t misunderstand him all the time.

**Mike:** He would make it so he wasn’t so afraid all the time. And his constant shaking, but that’s because he’s so afraid all the time.

**Yan:** She would be cis. If Dark would let Wilford use that spell on her that turns her cis, she wouldn’t hesitate. Sadly, Dark’s too afraid that something will go wrong and she could get hurt. His spells haven’t worked well in the past.

**Jims:** They are the most secure of all the egos. They wouldn’t change a thing about themselves.

**Bing:** He’s also really secure in himself. The only thing he would probably change would be his skateboarding skills. If he was just a little better at it, he wouldn’t  _ mind _ it.

**Eric:** He would  _ love  _ to not be anxious all the time. It’s his least favorite thing about himself. He also would make himself just a bit shorter so he’s not being stared at in public because of how tall he is.

**Randal:** He’s the second most secure ego, but  _ god  _ he would love it if he didn’t need to shave his face anymore.

**Illinois:** He really wish he didn’t have scars. They look cool yeah and he’s survived them all, but he really doesn’t like them.

**Yancy:** His anger. He hates being angry at the littlest things. Thankfully, he and Doc are working on that. 

**Magnum:** Also very secure. The most he can think of his having his legs back, but it’s not a huge issue for him.


	21. Hobbies

**Dark:** None. They just work day and night.

**Wilford:** Baking and dancing.

**King:** A little bit of gardening.

**Host:** Drawing and writing.

**Dr. Iplier:** Cloud watching sometimes.

**Silver:** Puzzles and board games.

**Google:** Cooking.

**Bim:** Gardening and puzzles.

**Edgar:** Farming, guitar, and horseback riding.

**Mike:** Playing video games and singing.

**Yan:** Cooking, baking, and music.

**Jims:** Photography for both.

**Bing:** Drawing and origami.

**Eric:** Sewing and embroidery.

**Randal:** Woodwork and drawing.

**Illinois:** Geology.

**Yancy:** Dancing and singing.

**Magnum:** Bird watching.


	22. Favorite Food

**Dark:** Literally any chocolate. They have a surprising sweet tooth, but only for chocolate. Their favorite is dark chocolate with raspberry filling.

**Wilford:** Fast food. Everytime he goes outside and into town, he’s always begging someone to buy him some McDonalds or Burger King.

**King:** He would never admit it, but he actually likes almond butter more than peanut butter. Once, Dark got the wrong kind and even though King knew it wasn’t peanut butter, he still used it.

**Host:** Donuts. Everytime one of the egos goes out to get donuts, he’s already waiting for them at the door to snatch the box away and steal a couple.

**Dr. Iplier:** Those extremely sugary coffee drinks. They really shouldn’t even be considered coffee at that point, but the doctor  _ loves  _ them.

**Silver:** Similar to Doc, but instead, it’s any sugary drink. Catch him sipping on a cherry frosty drink while on a stake out.

**Google:** He can’t eat, but his favorite thing to cook is pastas. It’s something everyone will eat.

**Bim:** Besides people’s guts, that buttercream frosting stuff. He’ll eat an entire carton of it and won’t even be sorry.

**Edgar:** He’s also obsessed with chocolate. He’s a weirdo and loves white chocolate.

**Mike:** Mints. It really wouldn’t be considered food for any one else, but Mike loves them.

**Yan:** She’s also obsessed with sugary coffee drinks. It makes her feel like a basic girl, but she can’t help it!! They’re too good!!

**Jims:** Pie. Very weird, but they will eat an entire tin of any kind of pie. It annoys the egos to death when there’s pie involved because they will eat it off someone’s plate. 

**Bing:** Food doesn’t taste like anything to him, he tastes literally every ingredient separately when eating, but he likes sugar cookies because that's the least stressful to eat.

**Eric:** Sour candies. He remembers trying warheads with his brothers and laughing at their funny faces.

**Randal:** Pretzels. They’ll just eat an entire bag of them no problem. The others think it’s weird, but that doesn’t stop them from getting full just eating those.

**Illinois:** Any kind of fruit. He just really likes them and they’re pretty easy to just grab and go. His favorite are peaches.

**Yancy:** Really bland food. It reminds him so much of prison that he just loves it. He also grew up with shit awful food because of how poor his family was.

**Magnum:** Fish. It could just be because of his time at sea, but a nicely cooked salmon will always be the best thing to him.


	23. Favorite Weather

**Dark:** Sunny and cool weather. Their depression is a lot lighter during spring, so they naturally just feel better in that weather.

**Wilford:** Sunny and warm weather. He doesn’t really have a reason for it, but he likes seeing Dark happy.

**King:** Sunny and warm weather. He likes it because that’s when all his subjects come out and he’s not as sleepy.

**Host:** Cool and rainy weather. The sound or the rain and the biting cold on his skin just makes him feel nice and calm. It also reminds him of his cabin.

**Dr. Iplier:** Cool weather. Fall is his favorite season ever, not just because it’s when his birthday is.

**Silver:** Warm weather. He doesn’t care about what season it is, if it’s warm and nice outside, he’s also outside.

**Google:** Chilly weather. He likes to stay inside with his built in heater. Plus, he likes the food around that time of the year.

**Bim:** Sunny and cool weather. Like Wilford, he just likes the weather for no reason.

**Edgar:** Sunny and warm weather. He  _ adores  _ hot weather and it’s perfect to work in. His animals and kids love it too.

**Mike:** Cool weather. He likes the color change in the leaves.

**Yan:** Cool weather. She’s obsessed with the fashion of fall and how pretty everything gets.

**Jims:** Chilly weather. They love Halloween and Christmas and all that stuff.

**Bing:** Sunny and warm weather. He’s a fuck boy and a skater boy okay. He’s just like that.

**Eric:** Sunny and warm weather. Summer was when he hung out with his brothers the most. It was always really fun.

**Randal:** Cool weather. He’s also very obsessed with the fashion of fall.

**Illinois:** Sunny and warm weather. He’s an adventurer and you can’t really adventure much during the cold months.

**Yancy:** Chilly weather. He likes to feel it bite against his skin. Sometimes he’ll just sit out there for hours.

**Magnum:** Chilly weather. He likes the cold air on his face while he’s absolutely covered in layers head to uhh… log.


	24. Favorite Movie Genre

**Dark:** They don’t watch movies, but they do watch Wilford’s movies and complain about how stupid they are.

**Wilford:** Really stupid comedies. Like Adam Sandler and Dumb and Dumber kind of stupid.

**King:** Disney films. They remind him of… something… He doesn’t really know, he just likes the cute styles.

**Host:** Horror movies when he could see. He would watch them like comedies. If something’s actually interesting, he would use it in his next book.

**Dr. Iplier:** He’s a theater kid so musical movies. His favorite is Into The Woods.

**Silver:** Disney as well. Mostly superhero movies. Not even just Marvel, just any superhero movies.

**Google:** Not really movies, but he likes documentaries a lot. He’ll watch them for hours.

**Bim:** Rom coms. He’s not really a movie guy, but he will watch those.

**Edgar:** Also rom coms. Don’t judge him. He’ll also watch Disney and kids movies because he’s a dad.

**Mike:** Superhero movies. Clearly his favorites are Marvel movies, but he will watch any kind.

**Yan:** Also fucking rom coms, but really just any romantic movie.

**Jims:** Horror. They scare easily, but they love it.

**Bing:** Action movies. Action comedy obviously, but just regular action is good in his book.

**Eric:** Anything with a found family trope. He’s a sad and predictable boy.

**Randal:** Superhero movies. He and Mike watch them all the time.

**Illinois:** Action and documentaries. He very much likes Indiana Jones like the cliche he is.

**Yancy:** Musical movies of course, but also prison movies. They remind him of the only home he actually felt was home.

**Magnum:** He doesn’t watch movies, but he did spend an entire day watching Pirates of the Caribbean and trying to find Jack Sparrow the rest of the week.


	25. Favorite Book Genre

**Dark:** They don’t really read, but has read some of the Host/Author’s stories out of curiosity. 

**Wilford:** He also doesn’t read.

**King:** Really can’t read, but he liked when Author would read to him, even if the stories were scary.

**Host:** Horror and Mystery. Big surprise there.

**Dr. Iplier:** Mystery and adventure books. He likes the Sherlock books a lot, but mostly reads Host’s mystery books.

**Silver:** Comic books, but really just any superhero books. YA fiction is good too.

**Google:** Nonfiction books. Lame boy. He likes to correct them when they’re wrong.

**Bim:** Fantasy and adventure books. He’s a nerd, but won’t let anyone know it.

**Edgar:** Also fantasy and adventure books. He’s spent his entire life around children, it's not surprising that he likes more childish books.

**Mike:** Doesn’t read much, but likes comic books and nonfiction books.

**Yan:** YA adventure and romance books. What do you expect from her?

**Jims:** “Nonfiction” supernatural and mystery books.

**Bing:** Doesn’t read. He doesn’t have the attention span for it.

**Eric:** YA adventure books. He was the one to convince Host to write some.

**Randal:** Doesn’t read. It just doesn’t interest them.

**Illinois:** Mystery and adventure books. Those are what got into adventuring in the first place.

**Yancy:** Doesn’t read like Randal.

**Magnum:** Also doesn’t read. Unless it’s maps.


	26. Favorite Music Genre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I started this doc back when I made Silver chapter and quickly wrote down in my apple notes Silver's favorite music. Everyone say thank you Silver!!

**Dark:** Swing and Disco music. Swing reminds them of when they were alive and Disco reminds them of Wilford.

**Wilford:** Literally any party music. If he had to choose though, he would pick Disco.

**King:** He doesn’t listen to music, but Bing’s shitty rap music has grown on him.

**Host:** Punk music. Completely different from his calm and mysterious aesthetic, but he just loves punk rock and folk punk.

**Dr. Iplier:** Musicals. He’s very gay and he loves the Heathers an unhealthy amount. Host teases him about it constantly.

**Silver:** Pop music. That early 2000’s/late 90’s party music? Yeah that’s the shit.

**Google:** Also doesn’t listen to music. I guess you can say pop music, because sometimes Bing and Bim put on music for him and he just lets it play.

**Bim:** Pop music. Same as Silver, but he also loves the new shit too.

**Edgar:** Country and bluegrass. What did you expect? He’s a cowboy and a dad.

**Mike:** Classic Rock. He listens to it to calm down.

**Yan:** Kpop and Jpop. It pains me to say, but she genuinely loves that shit.

**Jims:** Cute, soft music. They may be aromantic, but soft love songs are their shit.

**Bing:** Rap and pop music. It also pains me to say, but we have to come to terms that he is a fuck boy.

**Eric:** Soft music. He’s tired and just wants some happiness.

**Randal:** Any Rock. It reminds him of his childhood and working at the construction site.

**Illinois:** Classic rock. He thinks it’s badass to have blasting while adventuring.

**Yancy:** Musicals. He’s a theater kid at heart.

**Magnum:** Sea shanties. What else, really?


	27. Favorite Thing About Their S/O

**Dark:** Wilford somehow knowing exactly what to say. Sure it takes him awhile to get the idea, but he always says the exact right thing.

**Wilford:** How much Dark cares. Dark always cares so much about things, so passionate about their family and their job, he thinks it’s unbelievably hot.

**King:** Bing being so sweet under his cool guy mask. He really is the nicest person King has ever met.

**Host:** How stubborn Doc can get. It might get them into arguments, but when it comes to someone’s safety, Doc will not back down to anyone.

**Dr. Iplier:** Host’s unprofessional side. The side that gushes about a new book or his podcast he recently finished. Sure the professional side is hot as hell, but this side makes Doc fall in love all over again.

**Silver:** Roxanne being so calm. From her finding out about his identity, to her getting kidnapped, and to her meeting the others, she’s just so patient and calm.

**Google:** The soft, not-so-cocky side of Bim. For awhile, Google only knew the first side, but then they got closer and the second side came out and Google fell for it.

**Bim:** How straight forward Google is. He was made to be an assistant android, so of course he would be straight forward, but with things that aren’t related to what he was created for, he is extremely blunt about.

**Edgar:** Maggie being so sweet despite being a big scary-looking pirate. He’s so loving and nice to people he likes that it makes Ed fall in love with him again. That and also that he lets them have an open marriage.

**Mike:** Eric being so open. Sure it’s not as nice when he’s talking about how his father used to treat him, but when he’s talking about how much he cares and loves Mike, is rather nice.

**Yan:** No one yet ;)c

**Jims:** Don’t have s/o.

**Bing:** How King can be so innocent about the littlest things. His childlike excitement whenever Bing does something that impresses him is adorable.

**Eric:** Mike being so understanding. Whenever Eric has to check everyone’s bedrooms or when Eric refuses to be touched, Mike is always ok with it and doesn’t complain.

**Randal:** Doesn’t have a s/o.

**Illinois:** No one yet either.

**Yancy:** Same with this dood.

**Magnum:** Ed being so cute and childish. He loves when all he needs to do is lift Ed into his arms and he’s a giggling mess.


	28. Favorite Color

**Dark:** Black. Surprising. 

**Wilford:** Pastel Pink. Again, surprising.

**King:** Blue. Like light sky blue. 

**Host:** Red. Deep, rich red specifically.

**Dr. Iplier:** Gold. It reminds him of Host. 

**Silver:** White. It’s just a pretty color to him. 

**Google:** Dark Blue. Kind of like a royal blue. 

**Bim:** Purple. Lilac purple is his favorite color ever. 

**Edgar:** Yellow. Such a happy color. 

**Mike:** Teal. It reminds him of the ocean. 

**Yan:** Red. Same color as Host’s red. 

**Jims:** Blue for both of them. CJ likes light blue and RJ likes dark blue. 

**Bing:** Orange. Bright fucking orange.

**Eric:** Yellow. He likes the soft, daffodil kind of yellow. 

**Randal:** Black. You wouldn’t expect it, but it’s his favorite color. 

**Illinois:** Soft browns. Things like beige and chocolate colors. 

**Yancy:** Light blue. Kind of like a whitish blue color.

**Magnum:** Dark blue. Like the color of the sky at night.


	29. Favorite Animal

**Dark:** Doesn’t really like animals.

**Wilford:** Dogs. Like the really big dogs like mastiffs and saint bernards.

**King:** What do you think?

**Host:** Rats. They’re so smart and yet so dumb at the same time. 

**Dr. Iplier:** Dogs like Wilford. He likes the really fluffy ones though.

**Silver:** Dogs again. He likes the ones with wrinkled faces.

**Google:** Doesn’t have one.

**Bim:** Cats!! He loves cats!! He is still trying to convince Dark to get one.

**Edgar:** Horses. He has a few on his farm.

**Mike:** Also doesn’t like them. It’s hard to like animals when they traumatized him.

**Yan:** Cats. She actually might like cats more than Bim.

**Jims:** Spiders. They have scared Ed on multiple occasions.

**Bing:** Raccoons. He has a really weird attachment to raccoons and other “trash animals” as he calls them.

**Eric:** Doesn’t have one. He loves them all so much he can’t just  _ choose. _

**Randal:** Birds. He especially loves crows and anything in the crow family.

**Illinois:** Any big cat. His favorites are panthers and tigers.

**Yancy:** Doesn’t really have one. He did like dogs when he was younger though.

**Magnum:** Bunnies! They are soft, but vicious beast.


	30. What They Smell Like

**Dark:** Intense cologne and just a bit of rotting corpse.

**Wilford:** Candy and gunpowder.

**King:** Sweat, dirt, and peanut butter.

**Host:** Blood and old books.

**Dr. Iplier:** Medicine and something sharp like mint.

**Silver:** Fruity laundry detergent.

**Google:** A little bit like lemon Febreze.

**Bim:** Perfume. He likes perfume better than cologne okay.

**Edgar:** Old Spice deodorant. Because he’s a dad.

**Mike:** Sweat and pizza.

**Yan:** A candy smelling perfume.

**Jims:** Also smell a lot like lemon Febreze.

**Bing:** Axe body spray.

**Eric:** Artificial flowery soap.

**Randal:** Saw dust and sometimes sweat.

**Illinois:** Sweat and Old Spice. It actually adds to his charm somehow.

**Yancy:** Cigarette smoke and cheap body wash.

**Magnum:** Salt water and oak.


	31. What They Sleep Like

**Dark:** More likely to pass out then actually sleep and they can be in any position. Won’t wake for anything until they decide to wake up. Also sometimes their eyes are open.

**Wilford:** Can sleep in any position, but mostly he’s on his stomach with at least one of his limbs hanging off the bed. He also snores and drools. A lot of nightmares that make him wake up in a violent panic.

**King:** He falls asleep on his back, but doesn’t stay in that position long and is always fidgeting. He snores very softly.

**Host:** Narrations continue in his sleep as if he was awake, and if he’s dreaming, he’ll describe it out loud. He’s curled up on his side with an arm always behind his head. Also has a lot of nightmares that lead him in a panic and he’ll have to change his bandages.

**Dr. Iplier:** Also more likely to pass out then sleep. Can also sleep in any position. In bed, he’s mostly half sitting up with a shit ton of pillows on his back. Also snores with that position.

**Silver:** Takes constant naps and shit and many times he’s slept in his suit. Always sleeps extremely curled up in a ball, mumbling about random bullshit under his breath.

**Google:** Doesn’t really sleep because he’s an android, more like powers down. “Sleeps” hunched over in a sitting position with his charger in the back of his neck. Can only wake up from his alarm, a problem with his system, or manually by someone else.

**Bim:** On his stomach mostly and sometimes he migrates to his side. Absolutely has a sleeping mask because he’s a diva.

**Edgar:** Moves a lot in his sleep, but he usually starts off on his stomach and splayed out. Can sleep sitting up to so most of the time he’s sleeping during a meeting. Having a hat and sunglasses come in handy there.

**Mike:** More likely to pass out then sleep because of his paranoia. Sleeps most of the day because of his night job. Very stiff on his side, a death grip on his pillow and blanket. Often wakes up to nightmares and screaming.

**Yan:** Also so very cute when sleeping. Curls up with her hands clasped together under her head. Looks like an angel... that drools like a dog. It’s still very cute but very, very gross.

**Jims:** The only way you can tell the difference is that CJ snores very softly. Both start off on their sides, but end up in wildly different positions by morning.

**Bing:** Same as Google. The difference is that he actually lies in a bed. “Sleeps” on his side so he doesn’t crush his charger. It’s also one of the few times you’ll see him without his sunglasses.

**Eric:** Tightly curled up on his side, facing away from the door, and hugging a pillow to his chest. Extremely quiet when sleeping too.

**Randal:** He’s like Wilford in the fact that he kinda just tosses himself on his stomach with arms and legs everywhere. Snores and talks in his sleep too.

**Illinois:** He crashes down on his bed on either his stomach or back. He fidgets a lot so he’s always flipping around. He also has a bit of a hard time going to sleep.

**Yancy:** Either tightly curled up or spread like an eagle on his back. He sleeps without blankets or pillows most of the time. Snores very softly and twitches when he has dreams.

**Magnum:** Same with Wilford and Randal. He full on talks in his sleep too, not just little mumbling.


	32. What They Laugh Like

**Dark:** Two kinds of laughs. One is their evil laugh that’s just for Mark and their victims. Two is their real laugh. They almost giggle, but it’s mostly a quiet huff. They usually hide it behind their hand and turns their head away.

**Wilford:** BOOMING laugh. Also very sudden. It makes everyone jump out of their skin because how sudden and  _ loud _ it is. Puts his whole body into it too, head goes back and he slaps the closest thing next to him.

**King:** Giggling that gets higher and higher in pitch the funnier it is. Usually he covers his mouth and his face is bright red.

**Host:** Also very sudden and loud. Not nearly as loud as Wilford’s, but still loud. Sometimes he Sees something in the middle of a quiet room and just starts laughing, which also scares the shit out of everyone. He also has an evil laugh that’s just a short giggle.

**Dr. Iplier:** Quiet laughter that has a sudden snort in it. When that happens, people just laugh more and it makes Doc laugh more too. Puts his body into it too, hands covering his face and bending over shaking.

**Silver:** Pure giggles. He’s very cute when laughing. His hands flap around too, and if you could see his face, his eyes are all screwed up and beet red.

**Google:** He also giggles… kinda. It’s just that he was never made to laugh so he has to try to mimic it via his core. It’s kinda high pitched and stuttery and it freaks people the fuck out. He doesn’t laugh much, only when he feels out of place with everyone else laughing, and his laugh usually stops it.

**Bim:** Giggles and snorts. I promise not all of them giggle, but this is also Mark’s characters so. He also has a game show laugh that he uses in fake situations. It’s literally the fakest laugh you ever heard if you knew him.

**Edgar:** Loud dad laugh. Not as loud as Wilford or Host, but still loud. He kinda has the most normal laugh. He also slaps someone on the back or shoulder when laughing.

**Mike:** Huffed, quiet laughter. He laughs a lot when nervous so, huffing just became his normal laugh, sense he’s always nervous. You can’t really tell when he’s laughing because his shoulders always shake.

**Yan:** Sweet little giggling that can turn into loud laughter that rivals her father’s. It’s honestly pretty scary because she’s a little thing so if you hear that bouncing off the walls and think your about to die. Very bodily, but shrinks into herself and covers her mouth with her hands.

**Jims:** They have a very similar laugh to Yan, but the giggling turns into normal laughter and not Stephen King’s nightmares. They still cover their mouths and curl up in laughter though, that hasn’t changed. 

**Bing:** He was made to laugh unlike Google so he does have a laugh. It’s a laugh track kind of laugh, but it’s still a laugh. His core likes to purr along with his laughter.

**Eric:** Snorts. His laughing doesn’t last for very long, but it’s pretty silent. Like Doc’s a bit, but not as funny. 

**Randal:** A combination of Mike’s and Silver’s laugh. Very quiet giggles and you really just see him waving his arms around and wheezing.

**Illinois:** A very down low version of Host’s. It’s not very loud, but it is an audible laugh. He also bends forward with his hand on his stomach while he laughs. 

**Yancy:** Giggling. He finds it very embarrassing and tries to stifle it. That only makes him wheeze along with giggle.

**Magnum:** Same as Wilford, but with the addition of a snort interrupting him every so often. He also has a deep, rumbling chuckle that he lets slip a lot.


	33. What They Sneeze Like

**Dark:** Can’t get sick so doesn’t sneeze.

**Wilford:** Loud dad sneezes that come in a pack. It usually leaves him confused and lightheaded afterwards. It also makes him laugh.

**King:** Violent sneezes. He wraps both arms around his head before it happens to control them. He also shakes his head like a dog afterwards.

**Host:** Regular sneezes, but it causes his eyes to bleed  _ heavily _ . There’s always a spray of blood when he sneezes and it horrifies the others. Doc always freaks out afterwards.

**Dr. Iplier:** Not violent like King’s, but still powerful and usually comes in twos. He stumbles backwards and is kinda dizzy afterwards.

**Silver:** Quiet sneezes. They’re the most gentle and little of all the egos. He probably trained himself to do that so he doesn’t get snot all over his mask.

**Google:** Doesn’t sneeze because he’s a robot.

**Bim:** Cute, kitten sneezes. He thinks it’s embarrassing because Wilford  _ insists  _ on awwing every time he sneezes. More often than not though, he loses the sneezes.

**Edgar:** Also loud dad sneeze. It comes with the job of being a dad okay. 

**Mike:** Quiet sneezes. He usually blocks them because he doesn’t want the animatronics to find him, but when they do slip out, they’re very soft and leave him disoriented.

**Yan:** Also cute kitten sneezes like Bim. She’s just the cutest thing imaginable, even though she trained herself to sneeze like that after convincing herself that her sneeze was “too masculine.”

**Jims:** Violent sneezes like King. They hate it because on multiple occasions they sneezed in the middle of a stake out and scared away the person/people. They also stumble and are disoriented afterwards.

**Bing:** Doesn’t sneeze because he’s a robot.

**Eric:** Same as Mike’s, but he covers it because he didn’t want to let his dad know he was sick so he’d stifle them. It just became a habit.

**Randal:** Same as Doc. He has fallen off a ladder before because he sneezed so hard he fell.

**Illinois:** Violent sneezes like King and the Jims. The only time he’s ever messed up on adventures is from sneezing.

**Yancy:** Kitten sneezes like Bim. He is one of those people that make a big deal about sneezing, but then just have two little achoos. He turns bright red afterwards.

**Magnum:** One loud dad sneeze before continuing on with his day. There’s no warning when one happens and it’s absolutely terrifying.


	34. What They Cry Like

**Dark:** Rarely ever cries, but when they do, they viciously wipe it away and grows angry with himself quickly. They hate people seeing them cry so they’ll scream at you until you leave them alone.

**Wilford:** He’s got two kind of crying. One is silent. He’s just staring into space with tears pouring out of his eyes. He can go on doing whatever while crying like that. Two is ugly sobbing. It’s violent and he’s blubbering about anything and everything.

**King:** A lot of whimpering. He’s mostly silent besides his whines and whimpering. He also wipes away his snot and tears so no one can see it.

**Host:** Technically, he can’t cry because he tore out his eyes, and therefore his tear ducts. He cries blood sometimes by overexertion, but mostly it's just dry sobs.

**Dr. Iplier:** Similar to Wilford’s first kind. Very quiet and under control, at least until he can curl under his desk and sob into his hands.

**Silver:** Absolute blubbering mess. He  _ wails  _ when he cries, very loud and very dramatic. Mostly, he hides in his closet so the others know where to find him.

**Google:** Can’t cry physically because he wasn’t made for that, but he does make a low, moaning sound from his core when upset. Not exactly crying or anything, but it’s his closest substitute.

**Bim:** Heavy sobbing, similar to Silver, but he hides it a little bit better. His crying usually turns into an anxiety attack too because he’s worried that people can hear him.

**Edgar:** He rarely cries, like Dark, but when he does it’s very quiet and he just kinda falls apart. He covers his mouth and curls in on himself.

**Mike:** He only cries when he’s really scared. He kind of just sobs silently as he curls up in on himself. Like Bim, he also goes into an anxiety attack.

**Yan:** She’s very gross crier. She rocks, pulls at her hair, and rambles while she sobs. She also cries very easily, so if she’s stressed with homework and someone asks her what’s wrong, she’ll break down.

**Jims:** They don’t cry often as well and when they do, they’re loud. Not nearly as loud as Silver and Bim, but still loud. They kind of just drop to the floor and sob, like literally anywhere.

**Bing:** He can cry, unlike Google. He looks like a normal human when crying, nothing very robotic about it, except his core also gives a low moaning sound. He blubbers as well. Thankfully, he doesn’t cry often.

**Eric:** Silent sobs. He had to quiet himself so no one would hear him when he was with his dad. He covers his mouth and just let the tears fall, taking a shuddering breath every now and again.

**Randal:** He rarely cries, but when he does, he’s a mess. He’s gripping his hair and sobbing. He either rocks or paces when crying. 

**Illinois:** Rarely cries like Randal and Ed, but just like them, he is a mess. He kind of throws a fit and paces around and wiping away his tears.

**Yancy:** Extremely similar to Dark’s crying, but if they refuse to leave him alone, he gives up and just kind of collapses against them and sobs.

**Magnum:** Really quiet kinda sniffling. He rarely cries, but he’s really quiet when he does. He also likes to hunch and hug himself. It takes him a bit to get back to normal.


	35. What They're Like When Sick

**Dark:** Can’t get sick, but does have bad pain days. Tries working through it, but if they can’t they just sleeps all day. Most of the time, only Wilford and Host know their in pain.

**Wilford:** Quiet and miserable. He doesn’t leave his room and just kinda stews in his bed until he’s better. Doesn’t like eating too and it’s very hard to treat him. 

**King:** Same as Dark. Refuses to rest, but when he is locked in his room and tied down and forced to rest, he’s a whiny bitch. Actually pretty dangerous when sick because he pushes himself and gets even worse.

**Host:** Also very quiet and miserable. He often loses his voice when sick so he’s completely and utterly blind. Also pretty dangerous when sick because he’s completely blind and in a bit of a panic.

**Dr. Iplier:** Same as Dark and King, but passes out halfway through the day. Refuses to be taken care of because he “can take care of himself.”

**Silver:** Super afraid of being sick so he’s in an absolute. He has anxiety attack with just a cough. He bothers Doc so fucking much when sick. Doc has to be on his every beck and call.

**Google:** Can’t get sick, but can get viruses. Viruses are extremely dangerous for him because he’s an old model so he has the risk of completely breaking down. He’s more prone to seizures and glitches when sick.

**Bim:** The most dramatic ass diva of all time. He whines and moans and lies in bed all day. He’s the second annoying when sick, first of course being Silver. 

**Edgar:** Same as Wilford. Just stewing in his misery, covered in a million blankets. He’s also a huge bitch. Always complaining and snarky as hell. It’s more funny then worrying because he gets better very quickly.

**Mike:** Kinda like Silver. He’s more scared of being vulnerable and him and the egos getting killed by animatronics. Most people don’t know when he’s sick because he just stays in his room.

**Yan:** Same as Bim but down low. She’s a low key bitch. Wilford is wrapped around her little finger when she’s sick, doing absolutely anything she says.

**Jims:** Also like Yan. They always get sick together because they refuse to be separated. Third most annoying because, even though they get better quickly, they’re running around ends up getting other egos sick.

**Bing:** Also can’t get sick but can get viruses. Very slow and glitchy when sick, but no permanent damage.

**Eric:** Kinda like Silver, but he used to get yelled at for being sick so he’d work through it no matter how bad it is. Also extremely good at hiding it. Freaked everyone out when he suddenly passed out in the middle of the day once. 

**Randal:** Same as the Jims. She talks absolutely bullshit too, like she sounds drunk instead of sick. Very giggly.

**Illinois:** Exactly the same as Wilford with a little bit of Dark mixed in. He  _ hates  _ being sick because he can’t do anything. Doc has to practically tie him to bed to make him rest.

**Yancy:** Similar to Eric. He likes to isolate himself in his room a lot so a lot of the time the others don’t know he’s even sick. He’s a fantastic actor too so unless its really bad no one even knows.

**Magnum:** Same as Wilford, but he’s also really whiny and clingy when sick. He might just get his whole crew sick because he refuses to be alone. The first time he got sick with the egos, 5 others got sick with him.


	36. What They're Like Drunk

**Dark:** They can’t get drunk, but could as Damien and Celine. Damien would always get very giddy and touchy feely. He also gets very reckless and will spill his deepest darkest secrets. Celine is a lot more like a normal drunk. You can never tell when she’s drunk besides like a bit of a stumble in her words and walk.

**Wilford:** He’s not allowed to drink anymore, but he was every single drunk stereotype. Happy drunk, sad drunk, reckless drunk, angry drunk, literally all of it. Most of the time he was a happy drunk though.

**King:** Never drank before. Couldn’t even if he wanted to with Dark’s ban on alcohol.

**Host:** Reckless drunk. He could be sad or happy, but either way someone gets hurt. Most of the time he’s the one getting hurt.

**Dr. Iplier:** Also not allowed to drink anymore, but he was a sad and angry drunk. He used drinking as a depressant so of course it got out of hand.

**Silver:** Happy drunk. Also extremely touchy feely. He doesn’t get drunk often because of his job, but he gets drunk at Christmas parties and such. He’s also the kind of drunk that cries when his girlfriend says she’s taken.

**Google:** Can’t drink because robot.

**Bim:** Happy drunk. Giggly and flirty as hell. He ends up making out with someone by the end of the night. Nowadays, Google makes sure he’s the one being made out with and another event like Ed and Marvin doesn’t happen again.

**Edgar:** Speaking of the devil, he’s a stupid drunk. He would forget Dark’s name after two drinks. He’ll also flirt with anyone he sees because he’s a cowboy hoe.

**Mike:** He’s the most normal drunk. You wouldn’t know he was drunk unless you know him. He’s much less alert and his shaking is gone.

**Yan:** Can’t get drunk because she’s a minor.

**Jims:** Very reckless drunks. More reckless than Host. They are the only ones that can’t drink too much or else they’ll die so they might just end up in the hospital from liver failure or something stupid they did.

**Bing:** Can’t drink because robot.

**Eric:** Never drank before. He’s scared that he’ll be an angry drunk like his dad.

**Randal:** Happy drunk. He’ll sprout random bullshit that no one can understand and then start giggling like made for no reason. He’s also extremely clumsy and will fall out of his chair laughing.

**Illinois:** Absolutely a flirty drunk. He’s a lot less suave and a lot more blunt with his flirting though. He also stumbles around a lot.

**Yancy:** He’s never drank before. Alcohol isn’t allowed in prison and he was 18 when he got there, so he’s never tried it.

**Magnum:** Happy drunk absolutely. That and a clingy drunk. He is the only one that tries to sneak alcohol into the manor because he’s just used to having rum with his crew.


	37. What They're Like When Angry

**Dark:** Damien and Celine both can’t stay still when their angry. Their entire aura is jumping and lashing out at anyone. They swipe at the air a lot too when angry, their not someone who can hide their anger well.

**Wilford:** He rarely gets angry, but when he does, he rants and waves a weapon he has on him around, sometimes he even tries to use it on someone. It’s easy to distract him though, so he’s never gotten to that point of shooting the others.

**King:** Rarely gets angry too, but he’s gotten the same sort of violent yelling as Wilford. Only, it’s not ranting, just screaming until he calms down. It’s surprisingly terrifying to see such a shy and gentle person screaming out of pure anger.

**Host:** He’s very quiet. He stews in his anger, not saying a word until he’s out. Then, he goes out into the woods, taking his bat, and bashes a tree. He takes all his anger out on the tree and comes back sweating, bloody, and tired out.

**Dr. Iplier:** Rants a lot. He has a very short fuse and will take it out on anyone. Of course he doesn’t mean it, and he apologizes quickly. 

**Silver:** He’s more of a quiet anger too. He throws tantrums, but they never last long. He can keep a hell of a grudge though.

**Google:** Very explosive. Anger is the one emotion that he feels so strongly it’s almost human like. His glitching is ten times worse when angry too, and he could end up overheating and shutting down.

**Bim:** He’s a lot like Silver, he’s a little diva after all, but he doesn’t hold a grudge long at all. He either forgets about it or begs for forgiveness, very scared of the person hating him.

**Edgar:** He barely ever gets angry, but he’s a lot like Host when he is. In addition to heavy sarcasm and passive aggressiveness. Also instead of beating up trees, he goes to his room and screams into his blankets.

**Mike:** Similar to Doc, but no short fuse. He doesn’t really get angry unless he’s under extreme stress. He shouts a lot too, the egos have been woken by an angry screaming Mike who was taunting the “animatronics.”

**Yan:** Very similar to Wilford, but instead of ranting, it’s all passive aggressive and sarcasm. She’s good at remembering to apologize so no harm really done. She does scare the others though.

**Jims:** They’re kind of like a dog when angry. Just glaring and… weirdly enough, they do actually bark at people. Most of the time CJ is holding RJ back from attacking anyone.

**Bing:** The one time Bing got angry, he was scarily similar to how Google is angry. Only difference is he doesn’t glitch.

**Eric:** Similar to his father. It never lasts though, because as soon as he realizes that he’s about to insult someone, he snaps violently out of it and starts sobbing and apologizing.

**Randal:** Very quiet. He never confronts it though, instead just scrolling through his phone until he starts to calm down. Everyone is just waiting for the day he snaps.

**Illinois:** Rarely gets angry, but it’s similar to Randal. It never lasts very long and he usually apologizes.

**Yancy:** Very violent anger. He tried throwing a punch at an ego once. He’s good at apologizing though and he’s a pretty shit fighter in the first place.

**Magnum:** Similar to Yancy, but he doesn’t get angry easily. Most of the time he shoots at them and continues on.


	38. What They're Like When Embarrassed

**Dark:** A little flushed, but really, you wouldn’t be able to tell if they’re embarrassed. Maybe a little if you notice the pauses in between sentences.

**Wilford:** Impossible to embarrass. Boy has no shame.

**King:** All red and thrown off. He tries to hide his face in his arms, cape, or even his crown. He also makes chattering sounds without trying.

**Host:** Quiet mutters while he shrinks into his trench coat. Only Doc has been able to really embarrass him. He also makes really lame comebacks when embarrassed.

**Dr. Iplier:** Scatterbrained. He stumbles over his words and forgets what he was doing and what he was saying. The best way to cause this is to compliment him.

**Silver:** Similar to King. He’s trying to hide and all nervous giggling. He might even try slapping the person away and whining. It’s very cute.

**Google:** Looks away pouting. The lights that make his eyes glow blue shines brighter and makes it look like he has a blue blush. His fans also start up to try and cool him off.

**Bim:** Similar to Silver, but he’s also very whiny. He will hit you if you embarrassed him a lot.

**Edgar:** Just a light blush and little too much nervous laughter. He also plays with his clothes a bit to take a little more attention away from himself, mostly tipping his hat down over his face.

**Mike:** A lot of nervous laughter and fiddling with stuff. It’s one of the few times you can see him anything but grumpy.

**Yan:** Very similar to Bim, but she also pouts about it. She turns as red as her hair it’s just so cute.

**Jims:** Also impossible to embarrass. The closest anyone got was talking openly about sex, which makes them blush and try desprately to change the subject.

**Bing:** Hard to tell when he’s embarrassed. He acts normally, but his face turns a dark orange color and his fans pick up. He’s pretty shameless though.

**Eric:** It varies. He blushes, hides behind his cloth or hands, and laughs nervously, but sometimes he gets really quiet and tears up. That’s only when he’s embarrassed by something sensitive to him.

**Randal:** Similar to Mike, but instead of fiddling with physical things, he plays with his hair or rubs his neck. He also blushes a bit, but it’s very light.

**Illinois:** Same with Wilford. The only time you can embarrass him is if you ask about his scars cause he finds those stories embarrassing. The only change is that he stutters a little on his words.

**Yancy:** Easily embarrassed. His voice gets kinda mumbled and he fiddles with his clothes and rubs his neck a lot. Some little nervous laughs.

**Magnum:** Very hard to embarrass, but he also gets flushed and scatterbrained like Doc. He likes to hide it by trying to embarrass you and laughing.


	39. What They're Like When Scared

**Dark:** Their aura freaks out. Like it’s stretching all over the place and their ringing is so loud. Can be misinterpreted as anger. They also have an extremely tight grip on whatever is closest to them.

**Wilford:** Very heavy breathing and spacing out. He’s hard to scare, but when it happens, it’s super intense and freaky. He mostly goes into a panic attack or dissociates.

**King:** Panicked mess. His words kind of blend together and it’s very hard to understand him. He also demands comfort and hides behind people.

**Host:** He’s very good at masking how scared he is with heavy sarcasm and changing the subject. Once the mask breaks though, he’s panicking and sometimes mute with fear. He’s bleeding a lot though no matter which one he is.

**Dr. Iplier:** He’s very quiet when scared. He is most likely to throw himself in front of someone to protect them or comfort someone. His hands shake a lot too.

**Silver:** Very similar to Doc. He also puts on a mask of confidence while protecting others to comfort them and show that he’s got this and they won’t get hurt.

**Google:** His core starts to make a high pitch sound and he glitches like crazy. He also gets violent in a panic as a way to protect himself.

**Bim:** His usual mask is completely gone. He’s a cowardly mess that flinches and jumps at everything. He’s very close to an anxiety attack at any point. 

**Edgar:** Rarely scared. He’s not very obviously scared too. He’s a little more tense and a little less confident, but not very obvious.

**Mike:** Absolute mess when he’s scared. He either dissociates and panic or ramble and jump at everything. He also sings a lot when scared. 

**Yan:** Similar to Mike, but not as extreme and no dissociation. She cowares and flinches a lot too. She has a habit of singing and laughing when scared.

**Jims:** They’re easily scared. Like if you just jump out at them, they will scream bloody murder. They cling to each other and tremble.

**Bing:** Same as Google except without the glitching and violence. Instead, he is very skittish and nervous. He laughs when scared too.

**Eric:** Easiest to scare. You’d just have to look at him wrong and he’ll go into a blind panic. Often he drops into a fetal position and cries when scared.

**Randal:** Very similar to Silver. Only difference is he’s shaking a little and his voice is a little quieter.

**Illinois:** Also pretty hard to scare. Even then, he’s pretty calm. His breathing is a little off and his eyes are wide, but nothing extreme.

**Yancy:** Very similar to Mike except he’s not easy to scare. The only times you can scare him is if there’s a threat of solitary confinement involved.

**Magnum:** It’s close to impossible to scare him. The egos have yet to see him scared. The closest they’ve seen is him nervous about the younger egos getting hurt.


	40. What They're Like When Injured/In Pain

**Dark:** Very stubborn and refusing to rest. That’s normally how they are, but the pain just seems to increase it. If it’s so bad that they can’t even move, they brood in their bed until it goes away.

**Wilford:** A lot like when he’s sick. He’s very quiet and miserable, but just a little more whiny. Once he’s good or has some painkillers, he acts like nothing happened and everything is back to normal.

**King:** He hides it the best he possibly can. He never liked getting fixed up so he just says he’s fine and wait until it stops. This has caused a lot of fainting in the middle of something and Doc having to rush him to his clinic.

**Host:** Just pops in a couple of painkillers or clouting agent and continues on. Later Doc will scold him for it, but Host can’t come to him for every ache and pain he feels!!

**Dr. Iplier:** Absolutely terrible patient. He doesn’t like to be cared for and he refuses for the other egos to try and patch him up. The only person he would trust with his pain/injuries is Henrik.

**Silver:** Very similar to King. Unlike how he is when sick, he powers through injuries and pain. He’s a superhero afterall, he has to be strong and protect the weak.

**Google:** His core starts to whine and groan, but not much. He can turn off his pain tolerance if it becomes too much and just wait for Bing or himself to repair him.

**Bim:** He hates it. He’s not as whiny as when he’s sick, but he still hates it. He’s surprisingly chill when in pain, but that could also be the shock.

**Edgar:** Similar to Host. He doesn’t go to Doc with injuries he can handle so he never really worries about it. Unless it’s an injury he can’t handle.

**Mike:** Similar to Bim. He also has a really high pain tolerance so something could hurt, but it doesn’t for him because he just doesn’t realize it.

**Yan:** Panic. She  _ does not  _ like being in pain. She’s the number one person to bother Doc about any pain she feels. Period cramps was  _ hell  _ for her the first time.

**Jims:** Also a very high pain tolerance. They get little accidents often with how clumsy and wiggly they are so they just got used to it. Big injuries scare the shit out of them though.

**Bing:** Same with Google. He normally has his pain tolerance lowered because of how many skateboarding accidents he gets into.

**Eric:** Similar to Yan. He’s been through so much that any pain makes him worry that he’s going to die. Even though he’s used to it, it still drives him to panic. 

**Randal:** Similar to King. He doesn’t want to bother anyone and he’s never really been hurt enough to need Doc to patch him up. He’ll power through it.

**Illinois:** Shockingly calm with it. Has a pretty good pain tolerance. He’s an adventure so not a lot of doctors around to help him out. He’s learned to deal.

**Yancy:** Same with Illinois, but he has a low pain tolerance. Had learned to power through it. He knows a shocking amount of medical shit so he usually patches himself and that’s that.

**Magnum:** Similar to Mike in the fact that he has a really high pain tolerance and sometimes doesn’t realize he’s hurt. Once he does realize it though, he goes to Doc for help. Overall, pretty calm about it.


	41. What They're Like When In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so soft for this chapter

**Dark:** They are a lot more emotional. When they first fell head over heels for Wilford, they felt very scared and happy all at once. They would always spiral when Wilford wasn’t around and then feel so,  _ so _ happy when he was there.

**Wilford:** He falls  _ hard.  _ He’s only been in love twice (Dark and Celine), but he falls so hard that you can practically see the hearts floating above his head or in his eyes. He also gets really impulsive, more so than usual.

**King:** He’s kind of a mess. He’s only been in love once, but he did have a major crush on the Author (and later Host). He was especially quiet and bright red constantly. He gave Bing and Author many little things he found in a way of flirting.

**Host:** He used to be really smooth and not so obvious about his affections, but after becoming the Host and, therefore not being out as often, he’s lost that ability. He was a clueless mess around Doc for the first few months.

**Dr. Iplier:** He is surprisingly good at hiding it. Years of internalized homophobia is to blame for that. He’s a little more shy around them, but you can definitely see it in the way he smiles and watches them doing normal everyday things.

**Silver:** He’s trying a little more to impress them. He got Roxanne by constantly showing off his powers a little more, puffing his chest and deepening his voice. Once he’s got them impressed though, he’s a goofy bastard.

**Google:** He had a lot more malfunctions. He didn’t know he was in love for awhile because he is even more out of touch with his emotions than Dark. He tries a little too hard, kinda copying every other couple in hopes that he’s doing things right.

**Bim:** The most obvious thing you’ve ever seen. He’s tripping over himself to show them how much he loves them and so breathless and red. He might be a great actor, but he’s also terrible at hiding his feelings.

**Edgar:** Normally, he’s a pretty flirty guy. The only way you can tell he’s really in love is if he nervously flirts. He’s all fidgety and keeping his head down as he talks. That’s until they accept his flirting and than he’s all over it.

**Mike:** He was extremely afraid of upsetting the person with his sarcasm or grumpy mood. He would say something playfully mean, and then immediately try taking it back and flooding them with shaky compliments.

**Yan:** Similar to Bim except somehow more intense. She also takes notes from Host and learns some over the line information of what the person likes and try giving them things.

**Jims:** Uhhhhhh… 

**Bing:** Same as Silver except ten times more goofy. He’s clumsier and honestly a safety hazard when in love. He broke his arm, ankle, nose, and dislocated his shoulder trying to get King’s attention.

**Eric:** Pretty normal nervousness for him. Only difference is that he’s more smiley and squeaks a lot. He also lets the person do whatever they fucking want, even if it makes him worry.

**Randal:** He’s got a permanent blush while he flirts. When the girl flirts back, he’s all flushed and giggley that he could be laughing at something small and stupid for 5 minutes straight.

**Illinois:** _ Uhhhhhhhhh…  _

**Yancy:** He looks at the person like they are the greatest person in the whole goddamn world. He shares the same thing with Eric that he lets them do whatever they want. If they touch him, he’s speechless for two hours.

**Magnum:** Laughs at pretty much everything. He laughed a lot when Ed was trying to flirt with him and it just made the scene that much more confusing and cute.


	42. Pet Names From S/O

**Dark:** Darkling, Darky, my sweetest, sweetheart, and pretty much everything. 

**Wilford:** Wil and dear. 

**King:** Peanut butter, babe, bae, peanut, and also pretty much everything. 

**Host:** Dear and hon.

**Dr. Iplier:** My/his love, dear, and my/his dearest. 

**Silver:** Dear and his real name sometimes.

**Google:** Googly-Bear, Blueburt, and babe.

**Bim:** Google called him his sweetheart once, but that’s it.

**Edgar:** Eddie, dearie, and cowboy.

**Mike:** Eric doesn’t use pet names.

**Yan:** Doesn’t have a s/o yet.

**Jims:** Don’t have s/o.

**Bing:** Bee.

**Eric:** Dear and babe.

**Randal:** Doesn’t have a s/o.

**Illinois:** Doesn’t have a s/o.

**Yancy:** Doesn’t have a s/o.

**Magnum:** Sugarplum, sunshine, and pirate.


	43. Rivalries

**Dark:** Actor ofc. 

**Wilford:** Silver and Magnum (but he’s gotten used to Silver).

**King:** This stray cat that likes to attack his squirrels. 

**Host:** Us. The amount of shit he’s done to prove that he has more control over himself than we do is honestly funny.

**Dr. Iplier:** Henrik. He fucking hates that guy. 

**Silver:** There’s this one villain named Snick Snack that he absolutely hates.

**Google:** Originally Bim and Bing, but now he’s dating Bim. Bing is still his rival though because they are now brothers and that strengthened the rivalry.

**Bim:** Again, used to be Google, but now it’s the Jims. It’s playful though.

**Edgar:** He has a pretty playful rivalry with almost everyone in the manor, but mostly Randal.

**Mike:** No one. I mean, if you don’t count the animatronics. He’s not around with the others a lot to build that stuff.

**Yan:** This one girl at her school that is everything that she wants and has everything she wants.

**Jims:** Also a playful one with Bim and a little with Illinois. They are dead set on trapping him, but they have yet to do so.

**Bing:** Also a brotherly rivalry with Google.

**Eric:** He would die if he thought of hating someone or anyone hating him.

**Randal:** Edgar. He’s just fun to mess with.

**Illinois:** If someone asked, he would say no. Which only drives the Jims harder to trap him.

**Yancy:** Love-hate kinda relationship with Doc. He’s like a dad figure to him, but also he hated his dad figures so.

**Magnum:** Just a little playful rivalry with his husband.


	44. Friends

**Dark:** Wilford has always been his best friend, but that’s pretty much it. 

**Wilford:** Excluding Dark, Bim and Bing. 

**King:** Silver and Eric are absolutely his best friends. 

**Host:** He doesn’t get out much to make friends, but he does consider Mike his friend. Could be despreration though.

**Dr. Iplier:** He and Google are pretty good friends.

**Silver:** King and Yan are his best friends, but the Jims kinda became his sidekicks.

**Google:** Bim is his best friend over all, but Doc is also up there.

**Bim:** Wilford and the Jims. Google is very jealous that Bim doesn’t consider him his best friend just cause they’re dating.

**Edgar:** Randal is by far his best friend. And Magnum ofc.

**Mike:** Eric and I guess Host? He and Host have a weird relationship.

**Yan:** Bing and Silver. King is also up there, but he’s more of her brother than anything else.

**Jims:** Bim and Silver. Bing is also in there somewhere.

**Bing:** Close to everyone, but his best friends are definitely Yan and Google.

**Eric:** Randal ofc and Edgar. Edgar is more of a father figure though.

**Randal:** Quite a few. Bing and Eric are the first to come to mind, but Edgar is definitely up there.

**Illinois:** Yancy and Magnum. They kinda have their own little group that stays together. Other than that, he’s talked with Mike a lot.

**Yancy:** Illinois and Magnum. He doesn’t leave his room enough to consider Magnum much, but he insists that he’s part of his crew.

**Magnum:** Yancy and Illinois. More Illinois than anything else. Also very fond of the Jims.


	45. Heavy or Light Sleeper

**Dark:** EXTREMELY heavy sleeper. Quite literally dead.

**Wilford:** Heavy as shit sleeper. 

**King:** Kinda light sleeper. He’ll definitely wake if someone’s near him or if they’re is a loud noise, but not with soft sounds.

**Host:** Heavy sleeper. Boy is in constant stress and always needs a nap.

**Dr. Iplier:** Light sleeper. Had to be so if Host or anyone needed him he’d be awake.

**Silver:** Heavy sleeper, almost as heavy as Wilford.

**Google:** Heavy in a way. He can only wake up by three things; alarm clock, something wrong with his system, or manually.

**Bim:** Kinda heavy sleeper. Not very, but he’s super tired by the end of the day.

**Edgar:** Same as Bim, kinda heavy sleeper, but not entirely.

**Mike:** Extremely light sleeper at night, but really heavy sleeper in the day time.

**Yan:** Kinda light sleeper like King.

**Jims:** They are both kinda heavy sleepers, unless they’re apart, then they are very light sleepers.

**Bing:** Same as Google. 

**Eric:** Super light sleeper, he jumps awake at any sound.

**Randal:** Kinda heavy sleeper.

**Illinois:** Light sleeper. He has such a hard time sleeping.

**Yancy:** Light sleeper like King and Yan. He lived in a prison after all.

**Magnum:** Very heavy sleeper.


	46. Glasses, Contacts, or Neither

**Dark:** Neither. Their dead.

**Wilford:** Contacts. His glasses are round and tinted pink.

**King:** Glasses.

**Host:** Neither… he’s blind. When he was the Author it was still neither. 

**Dr. Iplier:** Contacts. His glasses are rectangle ones like Bim’s

**Silver:** Neither. Super vision.

**Google:** Neither. He wears his glasses for looks only.

**Bim:** Glasses.

**Edgar:** Neither. He should have glasses, but he just doesn’t.

**Mike:** Glasses.

**Yan:** Contacts. Her’s are square ones like Google’s.

**Jims:** Neither.

**Bing:** Neither.

**Eric:** Glasses.

**Randal:** Glasses.

**Illinois:** Contacts. His are rectangles like Bim’s.

**Yancy:** Neither.

**Magnum:** Glasses. Small half moon glasses for reading.


	47. Optimistic, Pessimistic, or Realistic

**Dark:** Pessimistic. 

**Wilford:** Optimistic. He’s kinda a realist, but lean a lot towards happy ideas.

**King:** Pessimistic.

**Host:** Pessimistic. That’s what happens when you can see the future and every bad thing to come.

**Dr. Iplier:** Realist. He calms down the others mostly.

**Silver:** Optimistic.

**Google:** Realist. It comes with being a robot.

**Bim:** Optimistic. 

**Edgar:** Optimistic.

**Mike:** Pessimistic.

**Yan:** Realist. Similar to Wilford.

**Jims:** Optimistic.

**Bing:** Realist. Kinda like Wilford, but he still gives the facts.

**Eric:** Realist. 

**Randal:** Optimistic.

**Illinois:** Optimistic.

**Yancy:** Realist. He had to be in prison.

**Magnum:** Optimistic.


	48. Introvert or Extrovert

**Dark:** Introvert.

**Wilford:** Extrovert.

**King:** Introvert.

**Host:** Introvert. To an extreme man.

**Dr. Iplier:** Introvert. He runs out of social battery really fast too.

**Silver:** Extrovert.

**Google:** Introvert.

**Bim:** Extrovert. He just has anxiety.

**Edgar:** Extrovert.

**Mike:** Introvert.

**Yan:** Introvert. She just likes being around people.

**Jims:** Extrovert.

**Bing:** Extrovert.

**Eric:** Introvert.

**Randal:** Extrovert.

**Illinois:** Extrovert.

**Yancy:** Introvert. Like to an extreme like Host.

**Magnum:** Extrovert.


	49. Minimalistic or Cluttered

**Dark:** Minimalistic. 

**Wilford:** Cluttered. He throws things aside and then forgets about it a lot.

**King:** Cluttered. He’s a mild hoarder.

**Host:** Cluttered. 

**Dr. Iplier:** Minimalistic.

**Silver:** Minimalistic.

**Google:** Minimalistic.

**Bim:** Minimalistic. Also a perfectionist so he likes to clean Wilford’s room.

**Edgar:** Cluttered.

**Mike:** Minimalistic. He would be cluttered, but he’s not in his room a lot.

**Yan:** Minimalistic. Similar to Bim, but not nearly as perfectionist.

**Jims:** Cluttered.

**Bing:** Cluttered.

**Eric:** Minimalistic. He actually has OCD so.

**Randal:** Cluttered. Eric hates going in their room because it’s almost as bad as King’s.

**Illinois:** Cluttered. He is barely at the manor and yet his room is a mess.

**Yancy:** Minimalistic. He doesn’t have a lot around.

**Magnum:** Cluttered.


	50. Cautious or Impulsive

**Dark:** Cautious. It takes forever for him to make a decision.

**Wilford:** Impulsive. It’s him guys, what else would he be?

**King:** Cautious. It’s the anxiety.

**Host:** Cautious. He’s only impulsive when self destructive.

**Dr. Iplier:** Cautious. 

**Silver:** Impulsive. He doesn’t think twice before jumping into something.

**Google:** Cautious. 

**Bim:** Cautious. Same with King, but also he’s just a cautious person.

**Edgar:** Impulsive. Same as Silver. 

**Mike:** Impulsive. He runs on pure panic so of course he’s not thinking things through.

**Yan:** Cautious. 

**Jims:** Impulsive. 

**Bing:** Impulsive. Despite needing to be cautious, he won’t.

**Eric:** Cautious. 

**Randal:** Cautious. He’s a construction worker, he needs to be cautious.

**Illinois:** Cautious.

**Yancy:** Impulsive. Not extremely, but he still is. 

**Magnum:** Impulsive.


	51. Indoors or Outdoors

**Dark:** Indoors. They barely leave their office man do you think they like the outside?

**Wilford:** Outdoors. He doesn’t go out much, but he rather be stuck outside all day than inside.

**King:** Outdoors. 

**Host:** Indoors. Even when he was living alone in the woods, he would mostly stay inside.

**Dr. Iplier:** Indoors. He hates the outdoors with a passion.

**Silver:** Outdoors. 

**Google:** Indoors. 

**Bim:** Outdoors. He loves being in his garden more than anywhere in the world.

**Edgar:** Outdoors. He had a farm after all. If there wasn’t bugs, he’d stay out there forever.

**Mike:** Indoors. 

**Yan:** Indoors. She’s kinda in between, but at the end of the day, she’s inside.

**Jims:** Outdoors. More places to run around and more people to interview.

**Bing:** Outdoors. Only when it’s nice and sunny out so he can ride his skateboard.

**Eric:** Outdoors. He has bad anxiety around people, but he loves being in peaceful areas like the forest around the manor.

**Randal:** Outdoors. 

**Illinois:** Outdoors.

**Yancy:** Indoors. He lived most of his life in prison after all.

**Magnum:** Outdoors.


	52. Morning Person, Night Owl, or Always Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of my premade headcanons so you can send in request of anything you want now!!

**Dark:** Always tired.

**Wilford:** Morning person.

**King:** Morning person.

**Host:** Night owl.

**Dr. Iplier:** Always tired.

**Silver:** Night owl.

**Google:** Morning person.

**Bim:** Morning person.

**Edgar:** Morning person.

**Mike:** Always tired.

**Yan:** Night owl.

**Jims:** Morning person.

**Bing:** Morning person.

**Eric:** Always tired.

**Randal:** Night owl.

**Illinois:** Night owl.

**Yancy:** Morning person.

**Magnum:** Morning person.


End file.
